Birdcage
by syruped
Summary: o n e s h o t .Footsteps pounded on the floor. A Weasley in the Slytherin Common Room, she said. He remained impassive, struggling so. Chained by eyes of the public, will there ever be liberation for them? And he'd do absolutely anything for himself.


**Birdcage**

_Draco/Ginny._

_Footsteps pounded on the floor. Twist. Bang. "Did you hear? Did you hear? __A Weasley is here!" He raised neither head nor eyebrow, focusing on polishing his wand as she breathed heavily from the doorway. Outside, there was a great frenzy but he remained impassive. "That so?" It was nonchalant, and he struggled to keep it there. The girl stared, but left. He idly twiddled with his wand._

Chained by eyes of the public, will there ever be liberation for them?

_And he'd do absolutely anything for himself._

Angst/One-shot

_Happy belated birthday Wei Ting:)_

_

* * *

_

Surreal. That was what this was. _Surreal._

She resumed pacing, lips numb from all the biting. _When was he coming out?_ Her footsteps faded as she stared up at the stone wall, thinking. In the next moment she had put her focus back onto her gaiting. The pattern went on, each time with increased intensity, increased anxiety.

All around her was silent, not a suit of armor creaked nor did a rat pitter-patter its way to a hole. It was after curfew after all, lights were dim and few, save a majestic beam sweeping into the darkness of the dungeons through a lone window; moonlight breaking the eerie serenity that engulfed the redhead, cutting a huge gap in the shadows that lay hauntingly before her restless form.

Why was she here again? She shook her head. _Harry would never forgive her._ Still, she looked around, as if on the lookout, and sucked in a breath.

"_Draco_!"

She waited, tiptoed. Nothing else interrupted the tranquility, and she sighed.

"Dra_co_!"

Was he doing this on purpose?

She nibbled on her lip again and tugged nervously at the navy pleats. Maybe if she were just a little bit louder, no one would notice…

Lifting a hand, she rapped quickly at the wall, looking horrified all the while.

_Softly, someone will hear__ you._

Hastily tucking the guilty hand back into the many folds of her cloak, she pressed herself against the wall – and waited. She seemed to be doing that often, waiting. If it wasn't waiting for her friends to be out of earshot it was waiting for him to appear, just like how he said he would. Every day and every night; it was getting annoying. She really had to impose a rule on him being on time.

Checking her watch for the umpteenth time, the girl bit her tongue. Her lips were too numb to feel any pain for distractions anyway. Really, had he forgotten? Her breaths were rapidly escalating and the anxiety was overwhelming. She should head back, back to the safety and haven before she got caught.

Nodding, she took a step away, hugging herself in some sort of comfort. Her legs were heavy though, as though telling her not to go, to stay and wait- just a little while longer.

She turned, clearing her throat.

"_Draco_," it was a strangled whisper, mixed with emotions of betrayal and hope, much softer than the previous futile attempts. Her ears however, picked out movement. Barely audible beyond the thick wall that separated them, yet loud enough for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

In the next moment, the barrier had swung, admitting the brunette entrance into the shadowy depths of the Slytherin Common Room. But his figure was blocking the way, his sleepy, taut figure, illuminated by the moon's beams. They highlighted his frame, bringing depth and color to his pale, pale skin. Unconsciously, she drew in a soft breath, drinking in his whole physique thirstily. He was tired, half-asleep even, and dragged his piercing eyes from the cold floor before him to her face, a soft smile playing around his lips as he directed it at her, eyes half-closed yet alert.

"Hey."

Maybe this was why she was doing this.

She returned the smile gladly. "Hey." He simply stood and stared, his smile never leaving his lips. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence that fell upon them. "Room Of Requirement then?" She licked her lips nervously, tugging on the pleats again. Her long, auburn hair drifted about as she looked around, nodded. Playing with a stray lock, he slid a hand into hers and gently tugged her along.

* * *

The knob twisted, clicked. And they burst in, tangled and intertwined. His hand was up her skirt as he tugged at the cloth underneath it. She moaned into his mouth, her own hands wandering up and down his torso. They were both needy, almost vulnerable as he pushed her onto the grand bed that occupied the center of the room.

She gasped as he felt under her shirt, lips sliding down her mouth, to her throat, her chest – then back up again. Nibbling on her ear lobe, he felt her hands pulling and twisting his shirt away. He smirked, then turned to let it slip off. The bed was too comfortable, and the sheets tangled them up, soft giggles and chuckles emitting from them as they flipped the other around, straddling the one beneath before being forced to switch positions.

All too soon, the fondling ceased, and they lay like that, her atop his half-undressed form, breathing heavily, deeply. There was a window by the side, and just like the dungeon's, allowed light to stream into the suffocating room, the dark beings breaking upon contact. All around them was depression, but she only smiled.

"I missed you."

He smirked down at her form, fingers twirling around a curl of dark honey hair. "I could tell." She blushed. Then silence fell, creeping and sneaking, between the two bodies of the very mismatched couple.

* * *

Draco paused, and tapped the wall with a heel.

_Softly, you do__n't want anyone to hear you._

So now it was his turn – to wait and wait. The Gryffindors were goody-goodys though; surely she can get out of her Common Room at a faster pace?

It was dark out. The backdrop had almost the exact shade and color as that last night, when she had been the one waiting. Draco shivered- it was so much colder here than down in the dungeons. The warmth there was indescribable. Here? It was beyond foreign. How that girl managed to survive for so long, he'd never know.

A torch was bright on its bracket, almost mocking him for being a weak one. He glared at it. It continued to burn. Irked, he looked away, tossing his focus to the portrait. That blasted pink-dressed…_ thing_ was fast asleep, and though he wanted to hex her fat frame off the painting, he knew not. They were sneaking around after all, and if people knew, well, the circumstances would be less than desirable. He gritted his teeth, slunk back into the shadows.

Silly girl.

He'd love to blast a hole into the wall, take her captive and leave the rest gaping at his wake. He frowned, glared. Knocking his heel against the wall next to the Fat Lady's portrait, he waited.

_Softly, you wouldn't w__ant anyone else to come out._

* * *

Raking her long hair with a brush, Hermione stuffed a doughnut into her mouth. While a part of her swooned upon tasting the delightful pastry her muggle side had missed so, the sensible side of her shook her awake. _Ginny._ She swallowed and hurried out of the Seventh Year dormitories.

She had to find Ginny before she left again.

The redhead hummed happily. This ought to teach him for always being late. She smiled at the thought of him being grumpy outside, fussing over everything and hiding away from the moonlight. She knew it was risky, making him wait outside the Gryffindor Common Room at that hour when there were still some students who milled about, but he was a smart boy. Besides, he really needed punishment for falling asleep that night, making her wait alone and afraid. She clicked her tongue and giggled a little to herself. She grabbed a clip and pinned her tousled hair back. Glancing at the mirror, she twirled, frowned. Reaching up, she removed the silver snake from her hair, letting her hair fly messily about again.

It wasn't like her hair was going to remain neat after meeting him anyway.

She flushed scarlet at that thought. Merlin, was she straying. A bubble of euphoria rose in her chest; she was barely able to contain her exhilaration. Draco was going to be fun tonight. She managed a high-pitched giggle, feeling that needy want in her again. He was special in that way, arousing her like no one else could.

Ginny danced to her door, checking her appearance in the mirror again. Her chosen outfit today was simple, slippery and shockingly easy to remove. She blushed again.

_Ginny Weasley__, get a hold of yourself. _

Grabbing the handle – a bit too eagerly for someone who was going out for a cup of hot chocolate – Ginny twisted the metal bar down and thrust open the door. But instead of a nearly empty Common Room, brown met her vision and she immediately backed away, nervous. Her tell-tale signs were too obvious, and the figure by the door sighed – long and loud.  
The wrenching feeling in Hermione Granger's gut was confirmed.

The brunette was silent as she stepped into the threshold, feelings of hurt and hope swirling about in her mind as she stared up at her best friend, tears almost visible in the corners of her honey eyes. "Don't do it Ginny." Her brown eyes were pleading, almost begging her to stay.

The petite girl's eyes widened. How did she-? "What are you talking about?" Her reply was too quick, too hasty. Hermione shook her head, ignoring the stammering mess her friend was creating.

"No. Don't go out. Don't meet him - _again_."

Red lights were flashing in Ginny's mind. Had they been found out? Was she going to be shunned? "I – I don't understand- you-"

"You know as much as I what you were about to do, Ginny," her friend's voice was strong, but it softened as she spoke again; "Don't meet him. Don't. Please."

"You-"

"Don't. Stop going to him before anybody else realizes."

* * *

Her slender frame slid out of the portrait hole, and he licked his lips hungrily. Fancy making him wait for a full fifteen minutes. She wasn't going to have it easy tonight.

He saw her look around nervously, and smirked. Purring her name from his corner, he sauntered up behind her and slid two arms around her waist. Nuzzling her smooth red hair away, he licked her neck as she stood tense in his embrace.

"I missed you." He was using the same words she had last night, hoping to stir some sort of reaction from her, but she remained stony. He sighed inwardly and wrapped his arms around her midriff tighter as he purred, "Broom closet tonight, for making me wait for such an agonizingly long time."

Still no reaction.

Draco's patience wore thin and he crashed his lips onto her neck again, this time making sure he left a mark. She had tilted her head- but only so slightly. His calloused hands fumbled with her shirt as he struggled to pull it off, then slipped beneath it when it got too tiresome. Sure it was a corridor, and outside the Gryffindor Common Room no less, but he had to succumb to his urges, whether she wanted to or not.

Letting a hand wander over to her skirt, he made a move to remove it, lips glued to her neck the whole time. She wasn't having it however, and put a cold hand atop his, locking it from further movement. He ignored the sign, and allowed the other hand to slip up underneath the short ballerina skirt, being careful to keep contact with her pale, porcelain skin. He smirked into the gentle slope of her neck; this was something she could normally never resist. So when her free hand too, stopped his wandering hand from removing any article of clothing, he sighed loudly, but kept his hands where they were, one circled around her waist, the other halfway to his utter bliss.

"Yes, love?" It was a sarcastic remark, not a proper question as he impatiently awaited her problem.

"I-" She was hesitant, and immediately he knew what she was so worried about.

"Not this again, Ginny." He groaned. Her eyes lit up with fire as she pushed away from him. "Yes, this again, Draco!" She was fiery, but in the next second toned down and looked as if she were about to cry. "Hermione- Hermione _knows_, dear Merlin. _She knows._" She whispered fearfully. "I can't – I don't want to lose a friend because of this," her chocolate brown eyes pooled with tears as she looked away.

Draco, however, felt no empathy. Instead, his fire of anger was fuelled and he sneered. "So what? Look, Granger is a... _muggleborn_. She won't rat you out."

"But she _knows_,"

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. "If she's your friend, she'll understand that you want this, alright."

Ginny was silent as she stared at her shoes.

"And besides, if you were a little more discreet about it, no one will ever know."

Silence fell again, just like the first time she grew nervous and guilty about their relationship. Draco Malfoy smirked.

Grabbing her hand, he slowly led her into a broom closet, speaking slowly and softly, luring her into his charm once again.

"It's alright. No one will ever find out."

Ginny offered an awkward smile as she allowed herself to be pressed against the rough wood of the cupboard. She was uncomfortable, yet tingling all over. Pulling her skirt down past her ankles, he slipped his hands into the remaining elastic band around her waist as his lips crashed down on hers once more.

* * *

Ginny hugged herself tighter. If she ever became Head Girl, she'd advise the school to insulate the dungeons. It was freezing.

Her robes were covering her shameless attire, and she was glad for it. It was very well past one am – that she knew, and she had planned it that way. Hermione was well asleep, thinking that the redhead had given up on the ferret, and Ginny couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as she thought of her concerned friend. But it was no matter now, Draco had promised to be on time, and she was dying to feel him again. She let out a soft sigh.

"_It's alright, No one will ever find out."_

She couldn't help but believe him. His words were so warm, so comforting…

At that moment however, her instincts were flashing. Something was amiss. She looked around nervously, and chuckled awkwardly when she saw nothing.

_S__oftly, someone may hear you._

Ginny shook her head. She was being silly. After all, Draco had assured her that Slytherins don't come out in the dead of the night. And he had to be right, because he always had been. Clinging onto the faith she had in him, Ginny leaned against the stone wall, wishing that she had worn something that covered more of her skin.

Draco stared. No, not shiny enough. Grabbing the box of Wand Shine Wax, he rubbed the mush against his wand again. Then paused, and let out a frustrated sigh as he chucked his wand aimlessly onto his bed.

Why was he even doing this?

He was annoyed by last night, no doubt, and he had wanted to get back at her (she'd have forgiven him anyway). But there was something else this time, something that told him to stay in his dark room. He threw himself backward, landing on his bed, next to the very waxed wand. Or maybe he was being paranoid – her goody-goody instincts were rubbing off on him. He twitched his eyebrows, annoyed. It wasn't like he _didn't _like her, just that she was too… different. She was exciting though, and Draco's lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as he thought of her antics again. His thoughts were disturbed though, when he heard a few dormitory doors slam open.

The Slytherin Common Room was much too noisy. It was 2am in the morning, and there was certainly no party that night – there was a Potions test the following day and Merlin knows what shame they would bring to Slytherin if more than half of them failed.

A bunch of idiots, they couldn't even tell when was the time to sleep. Draco rolled his eyes, shook his head.

Then it dawned on him.

His lips parted a little – but not in shock. His heart palpitated loudly against his ribcage and his eyes darted around the room. He had nowhere to go. He grabbed his wand, trying to keep a leveled breathing.

_Softly, someone may realize._

An idea came. Draco hurriedly resumed his position on his messy bed. The noise was growing louder. _Faster, act faster. _The tin of Wand Shine Wax was propped up again and he picked up the fallen cloth. _Hurry, they're coming!_ Thump. Thump. They're coming!

_W__hat were the instructions again?_

He kept his head low, eyes boring holes into his wand as he gazed intently at it.

_Step One. Apply your Wand Sh__ine Wax to your chosen wand._

Footsteps pounded on the floor.

_Step Two. Using the cloth, gently bring the wax up and down the length of your wand, bei__ng sure not to rub too hard._

Twist. Bang.

_Step __Three. Remove the Wax and clean your wand with the cloth._

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" She was panting, breathing loudly.

_Step Four. Repeat steps one to three again._

"A Weasley is here!" He raised neither head nor eyebrow, focusing on polishing his wand as she breathed heavily from the doorway.

_  
__Step Five. Using a new piece of cloth, remove all traces of excess Wax._

Outside, there was a great frenzy but he remained impassive.  
"That so?" It was nonchalant, and he struggled to keep it there. Pansy stared, but left.

He idly twiddled with his wand.

_S__tep Six. Dispose of remaining Wand Shine Wax, along with both pieces of cloth._

From the corridor, hoot of laughter came. Then a piercing shriek. Once, twice. Again and again.

Stony, Draco picked up the cloth which had slipped from his shaking hand and proceeded towards the bin.


End file.
